


Let Sleeping Cows Lie

by TwiceAsFrustrating



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: AFAB Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Confessions, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Love Confessions, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Not Beta Read, Oneshot, Smut, Tags Are Hard, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 03:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30032673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwiceAsFrustrating/pseuds/TwiceAsFrustrating
Summary: You've developed a terrible habit of masturbating to the man you have a crush on while he sleeps. It's something you've done for a long time now and given enough time all secrets (not matter how well kept you think they are) will be found out...
Relationships: Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 83





	Let Sleeping Cows Lie

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request over on another fic, but it didn't really fit there so I am putting it here instead.
> 
> For o:  
> "afab mc masturbates next to belphie while hes asleep; whether or not it wakes him up is up in the air but it becomes habitual and eventually mc confesses"
> 
> MC is afab but no pronouns are used.  
> I may have changed some bits because that is just where the fic took me.

You reached your hand just past the band of your pants, lightly brushing your fingers against your mons before they found their way to sink between your legs. There was already a generous amount of slick coating your inner thighs as you began to tease between your folds. You had to cover your mouth with your free hand to stop even the soft groans from spilling out of your mouth. You would be mortified if the object of your affection woke up to this scene. How could you ever explain such a thing?

But it was hard to stop when Belphie was next to you. His peaceful resting face, the way he gently stirred in his sleep, his soft shallow breaths, and his warmth next to you… Everything about him stirred the fire inside of you. If you had any shame, this was the time to put it into practice. But, apparently, you did not. Instead, all you felt was arousal. A finger slipped inside while you bit your bottom lip to keep from crying out. You would give anything for it to be his fingers inside of you, rather than using your own while staring at him. You could only imagine the way he would brush those fingers over you; the way he would curl them inside to tease at your most sensitive spots and watch you come undone. Still, even if you didn’t have that… at least you had this much.

When he stirred in his sleep, your heart nearly stopped. The way he shifts brought his face even closer to yours and you feared the heat radiating from your own body would cause him to overheat and wake up. It was mortifying, but also deeply erotic. Having him so get so painfully close had you pushing yourself to do even more and go even further, allowing a second finger to join the first before you were fully ready. There was a pleasant pain in the sudden stretch that had you moaning his name against your better judgment.

"Hnh." The sound that came from next to you actually had your blood freezing in your veins. It only became worse when Belphie reached out and wrapped an arm around to pull you close. His eyes didn't open but there was no doubt he was no longer asleep, especially when he muttered, "You're too loud. You'll wake up Beel."

And now you were so hot and embarrassed that you were being cooked alive, "Y-you… How long have you been-"

"Tonight? Since you crawled into my bed." His eyes finally parted slightly, just barely allowing you to see the purple hue of his iris, "Other nights? It depends…"

The heat in your face finally spreads to the rest of your body at the realization, “So you kne-” There was no way you could finish that statement. It was obvious that he knew what you had been doing.

“Mhm.” He nods lazily. There is a moment of silence between you two before he continues, “You should keep going.” He had already grown used to your little venture. In fact, he was as used to it as you were, so there was no reason to stop now, “I want to see you finish.” It was cute, the way you touched yourself so unabashedly.

But that was before you knew that his eyes were on you, “You can’t be serious!” That came out louder than you intended, but your point had been made. You couldn’t just keep going with him paying such close attention to you… even if you were somehow still as wet as ever.

“Is that so…? Should I go back to sleep?” If that is what turned you on, he wouldn’t mind. It was a win in his book no matter what, “It’s not exactly fair that you got to feel good and I didn’t. I usually don’t do anything until after you leave, so it’s painful down there.”

 _Excuse you?_ Did he just say what you think he said? You looked down at him to try and catch a glance at what he mentioned. When he noticed where your eyes were trailing, he pushed his blanket aside and showed it off to you with exactly zero shame. He was definitely straining against his pants.

He couldn’t help but groggily chuckle at your reaction, “Do you like what you see?”

You swallowed the lump in your throat, “Uhuh…” You liked it a lot So much, in fact, that your fingers were already moving again at the sight. How had you never noticed it before? You had been so preoccupied with finishing before you were found out that you never stopped to really look him over before.

The laugh that he let out at seeing your composure fall apart so quickly only turned you on more, “That’s better. Watching you cum all over your own fingers while calling my name is a sight I could never get bored of. Though, it would be more fun to have you cum on mine.”

“Belphie…” You muttered again, lost in the renewed sense of pleasure you had found in pumping your fingers in and out of your own sex.

“Shh,” he whispered, reminding you to be quiet, “Not today. Just keep going and let me enjoy the show.” He said as he reached his hand into his pants and wrapped it around his painfully swollen cock. He watched you closely as he stroked himself in time with your own actions. It was the closest he could get to imagining he was the one buried inside of you and bringing you closer and closer to the edge.

“You’re terrible. Making me lie here every night, pretending I didn’t know what you were doing right next to me. You can’t get away with it tonight.” He was tired of just watching and listening. Now he wanted more.

“I’m sorry,” you apologize, too close to finding your release to do anything but agree with him.

“Are you already close?” He would be disappointed at how quickly the fun would be over if not for the fact that he wanted to see you cum so blatantly next to him, “You like to rub that cute little clit of yours when you need to finish, don’t you?” He had seen you too many times not to know your habits, "Go ahead. Let me watch you cum."

He doesn’t need to say any more than that. You drag your fingers out of your warmth, immediately missing how they filled you, and began to rub fast circles around your clit instead. 

Belphie watched with bated breath as you lost the ability to hold back your moans or to stop yourself from shaking. He was beginning to reach his own peak from watching you, just as he had many times before. You were always cute and sexy when you were next to him, but there was something even more intense now that you both could stop pretending you weren’t turned on by the other.

“Belphie… I going to cum…” Your every muscle was twitching as you tried you hold back the intense desire to scream out with the fire running through you, burning your desires to ash.

He grunted, trying not to raise his own voice, “Me too.”

You dug your teeth so fiercely into your bottom lip that you swore you tasted blood. Even so, the groan that left your throat as you felt your orgasm wrack through you was loud enough that you were amazed Beel didn’t wake up in the next bed over. Belphie wasn’t long after you. The look of bliss on your face after your body finally settled down was enough to give him the last push he needed to find his own release. He knew he was going to make a mess under his sheets, but he could worry about it later. Right now, he just wanted to cum looking at you.

As soon as he did, there was another strange silence between you both. You couldn’t have seriously done what you think you just did. You were about to die of embarrassment where you lay. You lifted your hands to hide the look of realization and shame that crossed your face. He didn’t change his position at all, finding nothing about what just happened offputting.

With your flushed face now buried in your hands, you spit out the question you wish you had the courage to ask long ago, “Not that I guess it’s a secret anymore, but… I like you… Would you like to go out and do something sometime? If you don’t have any other plans, I mean...” You would have been more specific, but your brain currently felt like it was short-circuiting. The order was all off for this! Confessions were supposed to come _before_ the weird sex stuff!

“Hmm.” He seemed to mull the offer over in his head before giving you one of his cocky smirks that melted your heart, “Something sounds like a lot of work. I would just prefer a date.”

You look up at him in disbelief, but nod your head anyway, “Yeah… that works too.” In fact, that plan was a lot better. No more weird secret masturbation late at night from either of you. Now you could enjoy each other to your heart’s content.

**Author's Note:**

> I DID IT!  
> I got out another request!  
> Three updates in one day. I am doing so well.


End file.
